Black out
by JayWasHere
Summary: its a three part. to leave ya guessin.
1. Chapter 1

BLACK OUT AT KONG.

chapter 1

NOODLE.

Noodle awoke to a loud banging on the walls, then again, she always awoke to it. she walked to her closet and opened the door. she saw two big radio hats setting in the side of the door. she hadnt noticed 2D laying in her floor, she just saw him with three big bruses and blood stains on his arm from the ripped holes in his long-sleeved tee-shirt. she looked over and saw him. she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside, trying not to get blood on her pajamas. she saw him snore. she realized murdoc must have tossed him in her room. she noticed a huge gash in his forehead. she tossed him out and walked off. she closed her door and began to pick out her clothing for that day.

noodle walked out to the hall after getting dressed and brushing her teeth, she saw 2D still laying there asleep. "He will be sore in the morning." she thought. he managed to open one eye and look over at her. "you ok?" she said "Does it look it?" "no." she sighed and pulled her bandmate up. she smiled and looked over at her door. "gah. why did you pick pink?" "Dont know. Hey wanna go to the mini mart today?" "no." "damn." said 2D. "feh. im gone." he walked off and noodle sat there reading a note that was tagged on his arm. "do not--WHAT?!?!" "hey." said murdoc.

"ok. i was not, nor any bit, near dullard last night. too buisy badgering paparazzi." "about what?" "some scandal i dont know." "well anyways...murdoc-san. what is with him being covered in blo--" all the lights in kong blinked out. "what the-- noodle what just happened?" "i dont know." "but why was 2D covered in blood?" "i dont know. wait was he in your room?" "i can explain. but your gonna have to listen."

"what?" "ok..there was this shouting noise and i ignored it, im so confused. MEH!" noodle smacked him and said "SHUT UP THEN!" he sighed and walked out.


	2. BLIPITY BLAH BLAH!

BLACK OUT AT KONG

Chapter 2

2D

"augh...my head...where am i?" 2D awoke to a huge smashing noise out side his door. 'what the hell???' he thought. 'its not murdoc again is it? what does he want?' he got out of bed, nearly tripping on his bed covers. his tee shirt snagged the side of his end table and he ripped a hole in them. He usually figured that murdoc would want something about this time of night, the last time he refused to give him money, he smashed his face. 2D shuddered at this thought. he slowly reached for the door. he opened it and saw a little girl with long, black hair, a little about his hieght and smiling. "why, arent you adorable?" she looked up at him, she had one blue eye and one green eye. she looked up and said in a demonic voice, "AND so are you." she grabbed him by the tee shirt and dragged him through kong. she laughed evily.

murdoc was setting in his winne playing cards with cortez. "ok...i know you cant win this time." the bird cawed and he replyed saying "yeah. i bet you have a queen." the bird tossed a card onto the table and murdoc sighed "i fold." shortly after, he heard 2D shouting. 'SOMEONE HELP ME!!AAAAAAHHH!!!!!!" "dullard?" "MURDOC!!HELP!!!AAAAHH!!! HELP ME!!!!!AAAAAAHHH!!! SOMEONE!!! HELP!" the girl grabbed him and duct taped his mouth shut. "SMMNN HRPP MRRRFFF!!!EEEEHHH!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!!!! MRHFRC!!!!!!HRPP!!!!!!EVM GRMMM HRRRMMTMM MRRRFF!!!!" He said,muffled, through the duct tape.

murdoc, like usuall, ignored it. figuring it was a fan girl., like usual. cortez flew off and murdoc said "dumb crow." 2D continued to shout and cry. the girl was pulling him by his hair. his face continued to drag against the floor and he still cryed. he now had his hands taped to his sides and legs tied together. he wanted to shout but he couldnt. he cryed and saw the little girl with black ribbons in her hair pulling him down to noodles room. he assumed noodle's room because thats the hall they were in. he was right. the little girl banged him on the hall. she slowly opened the door and tossed him in. his pants leg catching in the door. he heard noodle awake but was too hopeless to say anything, so he fell asleep. the next thing he had known, noodle had tossed him out of her room. he saw the lights flicker and ZAP! they went out.


End file.
